The Call NewAndImproved
by MysteriousKarudaMiyoii
Summary: Sasuke,Kiba,Shikamaru and Neji are in for a treat when they get a call from 5 unexpected callers. Neji however was the only one who took it seriously and is now scared of something much more scarier then Orochimaru! Based on a true story.
1. The Call

The Call [new and improved]

Dedicated to all my good friends

Canadian Style!

Based on a true story!

It was a calm Saturday afternoon and Sakura was just heading back home from the grocery store. She was holding a huge paper bag in front of her and two plastic bags on each arm. [Inner Sakura] Augh, why do I always have to be the one who buys the groceries, whenever cousin Ume visits. She's the one with the huge food frenzy said Sakura to herself. As she lazily carries the groceries back home, she passed by Ino's flower shop. Ino who was inside spotted Sakura and pulled out a pink card from the desk drawers. She quickly headed towards Sakura calling her name.

"Oi! Sakura-chan matte!" yelled Ino. Sakura turned around to see who was calling her and sighed deeply as she found it was Ino. [Inner Sakura] God, what now

"Hey Sakura, I know we don't hang out and stuff, but I decided I should invite you any ways," said Ino handing her the pink card. There was a suspicious look on Sakura's face when she saw Ino handing her the card.

"And that is...?" question Sakura.

"An invitation" replied Ino.

"To what?" continued Sakura.

"A Sleep Over," said Ino. There was a wide blank expression on Sakura's face. The thought of Ino inviting her to her house, for a SLEEP OVER was the most paranormal thing Ino would do. Sakura looked at the invitation unsure about what to say.

"Well?" said Ino impatiently. Sakura felt the pressure of saying no thanks, but she didn't want to hurt Ino's feelings. Back and forth she looked at Ino and the invitation. What was she going to do.

"Ugh, I see someone is having a brain fart. Here just take it and think about it, call me to tell when you come to your senses," said Ino as she stuffed the invitation in the brown paper bag and headed back to the flower shop.

"Okay," replied Sakura. She watched Ino walk back to the shop. She felt a little bit more relived, a little less pressure hanging over her shoulders. When Sakura arrived back at her house and after handing the groceries to her needy cousin, she went into her room, bringing the invitation with her.

"Man, what should I do," said Sakura as she collapsed onto her bed holding the invitation in front of her. She thought thoroughly about what the say to Ino, she didn't want to hurt her. Finally she found out what she should do.

_RING RING_

"Hello?"

"Hey,"

"Oh Sakura! You called!"

"Uhm, yeah. Ino, I'd love to go to your party,"

The Next Day.

Sakura arrived at Ino's house at around three in the afternoon. She was holding a backpack that was filled with her clothes and a pink stuffed Teddy bear, who she named Mao. Seconds later, Ino arrived at the door and let Sakura in. When Sakura went in, her eyes were in shock. Ino's house wasn't so bad looking, since it was her first time in a long time to be there. Ino's mom was in the kitchen and Ino's father was at some bar with Shikamaru dad and Chouji's father. Ino lead Sakura to her room.

"Wow, your house looks different," said Sakura as she walked up the stairs to Ino's room. Ino shrugged.

"I guess so,"

When they made it to Ino's room, Sakura placed her bag by Ino's bed and sat on the floor.

"So what are we going to do?" asked Sakura. Ino brought out some magazines, nail polish and a few movies and sat on the floor with Sakura.

"We still have to wait for Tenten, Hinata and Temari to come," said Ino.

"They're invited too?" Ino nodded.

One hour later, Hinata, Tenten and Temari arrived. Once all 4 girls were at Ino's house, they all did what girls usually do at sleep over's. They watched chick flicks, painted each others nails, did quizzes on girl magazines and most importantly...Boys.

"EEEE Sasuke is SO HOT!" squealed Sakura.

"Hahah, well bleh, you can have Sasuke, Sakura, I'm moving on" said Ino. They all turned to Ino shocked.

"Eh?"

"Yup, I moved on," said Ino.

"TO WHO!?" demanded the 4. Ino smirked.

"Shikamaru Nara,"

"WHAT!"

Ino's face turned pink as a cloud of hearts and sparkling diamonds swarmed around her. A face of Shikamaru was tattooed in her head.

"I know hey. He's just so..soo,"

"Not your type," interrupted Temari. Ino's little hearts and diamonds soon turned to flame and a huge vein popped out from her head.

"Yup, you know Shikamaru doesn't like annoying little girls like you," said Temari smacking grape bubble gum at her. Ino's face turned evil. Sakura and Tenten were holding her back from strangling Temari.

"Hey hey, hey, relax, Uhm…uhm...I know, why don't we prank call them," said Tenten. Ino relaxed herself, when she was finally set free. Ino dusted herself off, and sighed.

"What's that going to do?" asked Ino. Tenten went over Ino's bed and grabbed the phone that was sitting by Ino's bed side table.

"I don't know, I just think it'll be fun," said Tenten. They all gathered around, creating a circle in front of a phone book and a phone. Tenten had the first call. Her fingers moved quickly touching the numbers on the phone.

"Who you going to call?" asked Sakura.

"Isn't it obvious," said Tenten waiting for someone to pick up. Soon enough it was Neji's dad who picked up. Tenten sweetly asked if Neji was home.

"Uh, yes he is, hang on,"

Tenten could hear Neji's dad calling for him on the other line. Soon Neji answered.

"Hello?"

"Hellllooooo Little boyy!!" said Tenten disguising her voice. It was nice and high pitched, which sounded like a little girl.

"Hum...hello? Who is this?" asked Neji.

"This is the EASTER BUNNY, are you an unhappy boy? Well if you are, just remember, Don't be sad, don't be mad, just be happy and be glad, YAY FEELINGS!!" said Tenten. Sakura, Ino, Hinata and Temari were all trying so hard not to bust out laughing.

"Huh?..Easter Bunny?" said Neji confused.

"Well anyways, I have to go now. Oh...and I forgot, I'm the one who goes bump in the night, when your sleeping. I KNOW...I KNOW were you live," continued Tenten and with that she hung up. All the girls finally burst out laughing once Tenten hung up. They couldn't believe what was happening, but whatever it was, they wanted more.

"Oh my god, your so good at disguising your voice Tenten," said Sakura. Tenten stood up and took a bow, as the other laughed.

"I want to try now!" said Sakura. She grabbed the phone from Tenten and began to dial Sasuke's number. Ino, Temari, Tenten and Hinata all covered their mouths, all still haven't recovered from the last phone call. Feeling nervous to the bone, Sakura waited for Sasuke to answer, she wasn't even sure what to make up and say to him. A few seconds later, he answered.

"Hello?"

"Hello there young man, my name is Sushi Wasabi, and you my friend, have just won 300,000 dollars and a trip to Hawaii!"

"_Seriously_!!!" exclaimed Sasuke.

"Uh huh!"

"You just have to answer _one _quick question," she continued. Sasuke paused.

"Huh!?"

"That's right, all you have to do is answer ONNEEE quick question,"

"ok.." said Sasuke a little disappointed.

"Okay, the question is...What is black and white, but red all over!"

There was a long pause on the phone. Sasuke was thinking hard. What's black and white...but red all over? What the hell!? WHAT KIND OF QUESTION IS THAT! thought Sasuke.

"You have 5 seconds to answer the question or else it's bye-bye, to Hawaii," said Sakura.

"5...4...3.."

Sasuke could feel the pressure rising up to his face, finally he answered.

"A unicorn!"

Sakura paused, her face red, from holding in her laughter.

" Beep! I'm sorry, but that is not the right answer," said Sakura and hang up. Sasuke on the other line was disappointed. He gave out a loud "NO!" gripping the phone in his right hand, as he feel on his knees. The girls on the other hand were having the time of their lives. Laughing non-stop.

"_Wow_! Sakura, that was so funny" said Tenten rolling on the floor laughing. Sakura got up laughing. She was making her way downstairs to go grab herself a bottle of water, for her voice went dry after laughing so hard.

"Haha, Okay, okay, our turn!" said Ino as she grabbed Temari by the arm and grabbed the phone. Temari was excited, yet confused.

"Our turn?" she asked.

"Well _yeah_, since we both like Shikamaru, we might as well prank him together," said Ino. Temari giggled. As they dialled the phone. Sakura came back and brought not one, but 4 extra water bottles and handed one to Tenten and one to Hinata, and placed the rest on the table. Soon the phone was answered.

"Hello?" said Shikamaru in a monotone voice.

"_Oh my god! It's Kai Kazuma_! _Eeee_!!! _I love you and your songs! You are so amazing oh my god_!" yelled Ino. Shikamaru was shocked by the loud screaming on the other line. He had to pull away the phone from his ears as the screams continued.

"Wait…Kai?...Hang on-"

"_Hey Mizuki, Kai's on the phone_!" said Ino and passed it on to Temari.

"Wait-"

"_Ahhh Kai I love you!! Eeeeee Oh ,my god_" yelled Temari. Again Shikamaru pulled the phone away from his ear.

"Will you please _wait_!," he finally said. There was silence.

"I don't know who you ladies are...but I'm not...Kai, whatever his name is," said Shikamaru.

"What..? You're not...What the _hell_! _Creeper who the hell are you_!" Yelled Temari. She passed the phone to Ino holding her mouth as she giggled in her hand.

"What!? Why are you asking me! You're the one-"

"_Eww you're __**not**__ Kai…Then…Then who are you!_!!" said Ino.

"Aughh!" yelled Shikamaru frustrated.

"Like I said…IM NOT THE ONE WHO-" suddenly Shikamaru was interrupted. There was a click on the other line. They hung up. AUGH!!!

A huge roar of laughter came from the girls. Everything felt so weird and stupid, but also so funny and entertaining. Suddenly Ino's mom called from downstairs.

"Ino and Friends! I have cookies here!"

Ino, Sakura, Hinata, Tenten and Temari all headed downstairs for a quick snack. All the girls were chattering about all the stupid pranks they did, on their crushes, however Hinata on the other hand, felt sort of left out. She didn't speak much today, but she did have a good laugh. Tenten noticed Hinata chomping down on the cookie she had, quietly and slowly. I wonder what's wrong with her? wondered Tenten. Tenten then leaned over and whispered to Temari.

"What's wrong with Hinata?" whispered Tenten asking Temari.

"I don't know.." replied Temari. Soon they was a chain going around and Sakura and Ino were involved.

"What should we do?" whispered Ino.

"Hmm…I know!" said Sakura. Sakura grabbed 3 more cookies, then grabbed Hinata and headed up stairs back to Ino's room. The rest followed, curiously. When all 5 girls made it up to Ino's room, they all sat on top of Ino's bed. Sakura went over to her bag an grabbed her cell phone.

"Uhm...Sakura-chan, you know you can use the house phone right?" said Ino raising a brow. Sakura looked at Ino.

"Shut up I know" said Sakura as she glared at Ino. Ino stuck out her tongue. Sakura ignored Ino and went over to Hinata.

"Sooo, Hinata-chan, how are you and Naruto?" asked Sakura nudging Hinata's shoulder.

"Huh?...Naruto...uhm…uhm I don't know," answered Hinata as little blush lines started to form.

"Oh? And Kiba, how are you and Kiba?"

"Uhm. Uhm.."

[Inner Sakura] Ha! I knew it, she can't decide. Hehehe, I guess I'll have to dial a random number for Hinata, she won't know who she's talking to except for me! BWHAHAH I'm so evil!

Sakura scrolled down on the phone book in her phone and pressed a Kiba's number, she gave Hinata an evil grin. Hinata froze.

"Here, it's for you," smilled Sakura. Hinata looked at the phone.

"Well come on, take it, before the person on the other line picks up," smiled Sakura. Hinata struggled at first before she took the phone from Sakura. Though, soon enough Hinata eventually took the phone from her and place it against her left ear.

The others all gathered around, curiously watching Hinata who was in the phone. They're eye were fixed on her tight and hard. Hinata blushed as the other watched her. She waited.

"Hello Inuzuka residence,"

It was Kiba. Hinata froze. Her whole body turned pink when she heard the sound of his voice ring into her ear. The others could hear Kiba on the other line, since the volume was quite high up. Ino and the others looked at her.

"Answer it," whispered Ino. Hinata struggled to get words out of her mouth.

"Uh, hello? Any body there?"

"H-h-h-h" said Hinata, her tongue feeling like it was all in knots and twists.

"Hello? Geez, if no body's going to answer I'm leaving," said Kiba sounding irritated. Hinata's heart began to beat uncontrollably as sweat slip down her temple. _Augh…what am I going to do…say something…something…__**something**__! _Kiba was a few seconds from hanging up when suddenly out of the blue:

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Hinata let out the most loudest scream she could scream and right into the speaker. Kiba on the other line could feel chills run up his spine as the scream continued to echo through out his left ear. Hinata quickly hung up after and threw the phone out the window falling into a bunch of bushes. The others looked at her, then at each other and began to laugh.

"Hinata-chan, that was amazing, your call was probably the most random out of the four of us," said Tenten. Temari nodded.

"Yeah Hinata, you're just to cool,"

"Well Hinata, that wasn't so bad now was it?" said Sakura patting her back, Hinata fainted. Everyone looked at her and shrugged. After the prank calls, the girls watched two more movies before heading to bed.

The next day, Hinata was the first one to wake up. She rubbed her eyes, as the sun peaked through the curtains from Ino's window. Hinata went over to open the curtains. When she did, a huge ray of light flashed through out the room, waking up everyone else. When every one was up and ready, they headed downstairs for breakfast. After breakfast they all went back up stairs to get read for school, but since Temari was visiting Konoha, she could leave whenever she wanted. When they were ready they all headed out.

"Thank you so much Mrs. Yamanaka!," said all four of the girls who slept over. Mrs. Yamanaka nodded.

"Oh you're welcome girls, come back any time,"

"I'll see you later dad! Bye mom," said Ino hugging her parents.

"See you later pumpkin," said Inoichi, Ino's father as he joined his wife.

"Bye, girls," said Inoichi.

"Don't forget, boys are stupid! Go beat them up!"

"Inoichi!" said Ino's mom glaring at him. Inoichi smiled sheepishly at his wife.

"Hahah okay dad! Later,"

After saying their good-bye's, Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Tenten and Temari all set off for school. As they were walking down the street, they came a upon a funny looking Neji.

"Huh? Isn't that Neji?" asked Tenten. Ino squinted.

"Uh the one behind the tree?" asked Ino. Tenten nodded.

"It is Neji!" said Hinata. All of them watched Neji hid behind a random tree. Neji had huge bags under his eyes and was carrying around a huge stick. They began to walk towards Neji, to get a closer look.

"Uh…hey Neji" said Tenten. Neji didn't say anything. The girls looked at each other and shrugged.

"Hey!" said Tenten again, but this time touching Neji's shoulder. Neji let out a horrific scream and swung the stick around. Luckily Tenten was able to dodge the stick. She grabbed the stick from Neji.

"Oi! What the hell is your problem?!"

"Bunnies!!" Neji exclaimed. The girls looked at each other, when suddenly they remembered their little prank call. Tenten giggled.

"Oh Neji, relax it was just a-"

"_They're evil! Evil I say! I think they're working for Orochimaru!_" said Neji freaking out, as he hid behind Tenten. Tenten sweat dropped. _Wow, I didn't know he took the prank so seriously._ thought Tenten. Neji looked so scared. He grabbed the stick from Tenten.

"I must go protect myself from this so called Easter Bunny! Evil….evil……evil" said Neji as he bolted back home. The girls watched him run home giggling to themselves.

As they continued to walk to school, they suddenly heard Shikamaru, Naruto, Kiba and Sasuke talking on the school training grounds. The girls decided they wanted to ease drop on their conversation, so they all hid behind someone bushes and watched from afar.

"Oh my god, I got this weird call last night," complained Shikamaru. "It was so troublesome,"

"Yeah same," said Sasuke.

"_What?_" yelled Kiba. Sasuke and Shikamaru looked at him.

"Kiba, you don't need to yell," said Naruto rubbing his left ear.

"_Sorry, it's just that someone called me yesterday and yelled into the speaker_!" yelled Kiba. Naruto, Sasuke and Shikamaru covered they're ears.

"Okay there dog boy we get it" said Naruto.

"_Yeah, you don't have to make __us__ deaf too_" yelled Shikamaru. Kiba stood still, covering his mouth.

"Any ways, like I was saying I got a call," said Shikamaru.

"Yeah me too," said Sasuke.

"And obviously someone called Kiba," said Shikamaru. The three looked at Naruto.

"Oi, Naruto what about you?" asked Shikamaru. Naruto looked at them confused.

"Haha, nope," said Naruto.

"_Huh!?" _yelled all three. _Lucky…dumbass._ thought Sasuke. Suddenly Neji came running to them.

"_Ahhhh!_"

"Oi, Neji what's wrong?"

"They're coming, they're coming! No It's the end of the world," yelled Neji. Shikamaru covered his ears.

"Why is everyone yelling!" Shikamaru said. Naruto looked at Neji. Neji's eyes were shaking. _Creepy_ thought Naruto.

"What's coming?" asked Naruto. Neji paused and held a pan he brought from home over his head.

"The…"

"The?"

"The Easter Bunny!"

The four looked at Neji as if he was from another planet.

"Baka, there's no such thing," laughed Naruto.

"_Easter Bunny?" _questioned Kiba, yelling.

"Yes, Kiba, _Easter Bunny_" said Sasuke glaring at him. Naruto felt lucky he wasn't tricked.

"What was your call by the way Sasuke?" asked Shikamaru.

"Some chick said I won a heck load of money, but I had to answer the question first,"

"What was the question?" asked Naruto.

"What is black and white and red all over," replied Sasuke.

"What did you say?" asked Shikamaru.

"Unicorn" said Sasuke. Naruto and Shikamaru looked at Sasuke blankly.

"Wow, that's sad man. And I thought you were cool," said Shikamaru.

"Shut up. What was your call?" asked Sasuke.

"A bunch of Kai…Ka something fan girls called me," said Shikamaru.

"Kai Kazuma?" asked Naruto. Sasuke and Shikamaru looked at him.

"What…he's a good singer," said Naruto feeling guilty.

The girls who were watching from a far couldn't hold in the laughter any more. They all busted out laughing. The guys looked at them suspiciously as they saw the girls walk and laugh past them.

"Oh good lord, they prank called us," said Shikamaru smacking his forehead. "They're so troublesome,"

"Damn," said Sasuke.

"_What?" _yelled Kiba.

"_Aughh, Bunnies!_"

End.


	2. Authors Note

Hey

This is Mysterious Karuda Miyoii here! I'd just like to in from you readers that the reason why it's new and Improved is because, the original story "The Call" was deleted by accident from my account. And well, I just had to make another one…it had the most reviews! Any ways, I made a few minor changes, so it's some what different from the original. Any ways I hope you guys enjoyed reading it!

And don't forget to R&R!

Bye for now!


End file.
